


26. Mittens/Gloves/Scarves

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale knits, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluffy bondage, Knitting, Light Bondage, M/M, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: When you only know one stitch, you can only make one thing. What do to with so many scarves?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	26. Mittens/Gloves/Scarves

“Angel, I don’t need another scarf. You’ve knitted me five already.”

“I know, dear. I don’t know how to do anything else, though.”

Crowley thought a moment before grinning mischievously. “I think I know what we can do with the spares.”

“Oh?”

“Yup. Give me a minute.” He headed into the bedroom, a few minutes later calling out. “Can you give me a hand, angel?”

Aziraphale set the yarn aside and followed. He found Crowley, scarves binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

Aziraphale rolled his sleeves, stepping closer. “Well done, darling. Yes, a perfect use for the spares.”


End file.
